Sisters At Arms
by ProcrastinatorImagines
Summary: 1 list, 7 names and a whole world of trouble for Alexa (OC) and Cammie as the accidentally stumble upon a secret so deadly it could change the Gallagher Girls forever. Torn by family and friends the two new sisters must work together with only a select few to stop the Circle once again before time runs out. (Sequel to 'Spy Of Our Time') ON A BREAK
1. The Climb

_**A/N: As promised, the first chapter of the sequal :)**_

Alexa POV

"How's that sisterly bonding going?" A deep and amused voice crackled in from over the headset I was wearing.

"Screw you!" I yelled back into it, the wind buffeting into me so hard I almost lost my grip on the mountain side I was clinging to. One foot at a time, it was simple. Or so I thought.

I pried my left hand off of the rock I was gripping and reached up for the next hand hold, moving my left foot as I did too. My hand found a strong support and I was able to attempt to pull myself up, that is, until my foot slipped on the mountain side. I swore colourfully, catching myself rapidly and holding on to my hand holds for dear life.

"Are you okay?!" Cammie called against the noise of the gale force winds, she came scaling up beside me, the straps on her back pack swinging wildly behind her. I could only nod slightly as I tried to regain my balance and begin climbing again. I did after a few attempts and we were off, the top of the mountain clearly visible above us, as long as we didn't look down.

"Remind me again why we're the ones that had to do this?!" I asked angrily with my numb lips, squinting to see through the endless amounts of snow falling on my face as I looked to the sky. I wagered it would take about 6 minutes and 45 seconds to reach the peak, where we'd find the man we were looking for.

"Because karma's a bitch." My sister said aggressively, swinging to one side as a rock fell from above. I flattened by body to the surface and waited for more to fall, Cammie's words ringing in my ears. Part of me knew this was just what we deserved for screwing up our last mission in North Carolina. But the other part of me wished Townsend had died when we accidentally allowed him to get hit by a get away car instead.

When it was safe to start climbing again we did, only this time in silence, we were too focused on not dying. Townsend had told us that we didn't need harnesses really, just ones attached to each other. Cammie was my rock and I was hers, we were keeping each other alive. I could practically hear the smug prick laughing from his comfy chair at Gallagher Academy. The memory of him rolling over the hood of the black jaguar and smashing the front window with the impact gave me the strength the persevere.

The top was getting closer and closer and it almost made me smile. Cammie was a few paces below me now and I allowed myself a brief second to look down at her and now, and then I nearly fainted. I couldn't see all the way down from how high up we were, the thick white fog and clouds obscured the view any lower than a fair few dozen feet, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Just a little further." Cammie told me through the coms, I swallowed and breathed, moving again. We were neck and neck now as we both put our hands on the ledge and swung ourselves over, lying on our backs and breathing heavily. "Oh my god." My sister said first as she regained her breath.

"I can't feel my legs or arms anymore. Can we just stay here for a while?" I laughed shakily to Cammie, licking my cracked lips and wiggling my aching fingers through the mountain climbing gloves I was wearing. Cammie hoisted herself slowly to her feet and shuffled away from the cliff edge, smiling as she dragged my with her. I folded my arms and pouted jokingly to her.

"We have to go, if Sean Wilcox gets away before we can catch him then not only will we have lost our only asset but we won't get to fly his jet back to the academy, we'll have to climb." She argued. At the thought of climbing back down the cliff face I got to my feet, possibly too quickly as I staggered a little before regaining my balance and giving her a thumbs up.

"Then let's catch him." She nodded and we went.

About 10 minutes walk from where we reached the top we found a trodden path that started on the outskirts of a small patch of forest. With a shrug I went first, thankful to be out of the main bit of the wind beneath the dense gathering of greenery. It didn't take us long till we reached the other side of the trees, where we could see the large expensive house Sean spent most of his time in that doubled as a bed and breakfast. It hadn't been easy to find the location, damn near impossible actually, but dad pulled a few strings with former Circle members he knew and Zach uncovered intel from one of the other Circle leaders him and Townsend had picked up the previous month that enabled us to pin point this household in the North East of Switzerland.

We spotted a fairly large shed a little bit off the property line that looked uninhabited so we quickly and quietly crept inside from the cold. There was no light on and we couldn't waste time finding one so Cammie hurriedly turn on her powerfully bright torch so that we could see. I pried my pack off of my back and removed my warm thick layers till I was in a pair of black leggings and a dark green tank top. It was satisfying to finally remove my goggles and big hat from my head. From inside my bag I pulled out a dry, slightly lighter green, fluffy winter coat and a pair of light brown mountain boots that easily zipped up my leg to just below my knees. The next things out my bag were insulated green gloves with a matching scarf and ear muffs with a built in headset. Then it was the two small knives that slipped discretely into the pockets built in to my boots and lastly it was my gun that was easy to hide in the folds of my huge coat without being obvious.

It was the same gun I had used a few months previous to stop Circle of Cavan members from running me and my friends off the road when we were trying to reach our safe house. Oh the memories holding it again brought back.

"You good?" Cammie asked, clicking her gun into place and sliding it into the back pocket of the blue jeggings she had put on.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied, testing out the built in coms that Liz had tricked us out with a few days before. We ditched our bags and gear under some tarps in the back of the shed and went back out into the freezing cold, making our way to the welcoming lights of the bed and breakfast.


	2. Far Away Lodge Bed And Breakfast

Alexa POV

Stepping into the suffocating warmth of the quiet bed and breakfast strangely made me shiver. Cammie was standing close to me on my left, eyes surveying the pleasant scene that we saw. It was almost too perfect. At the reception desk there was a chubby looking 70 year old woman with short curly white hair, big round glasses and a pink dress on. Above the floral dress she donned an apron that was very Little Red Riding Hood, 'My, What Big Teeth You Have' It read 'All The Better For Eating You With'.

To the other side of the room around a small bend there was a cozy little library containing three full bookshelves and a small coffee table with a group of people sat around it reading. The whole room smelled like hot chocolate and Christmas. There was even a beautifully decorated Christmas Tree in the corner next to the desk, the angel on top giving us the most patronising smile.

As we walked past the library and towards the reception desk to 'check in' my eyes caught on one of the men sat reading a book. He was looking straight at me and Cammie, eyes poking above the cover and his hand curled around something in his long black coat pocket. You can call me paranoid all you want, I would have thought so to if 1) I wasn't a Gallagher Girl and 2) The book was upside down.

I nudged Cammie with my elbow and whispered discretely in her ear, "tail at 5 o'clock." She didn't even turn, she merely nodded, her lips turning down in a frown.

"Let's hurry this along then." She said, I couldn't agree more. Cammie put on her best American tourist smile for the lady at the desk, whose name tag I could now read as Linda.

"Hello my dear." Linda grinned a warm and welcoming smile. "Welcome to the Far Away Lodge Bed And Breakfast, how may I help you?" Her tone felt condescending but I doubted that sweet old Linda was in on the Circle's plan, I also doubted she could even walk very fast.

"Hi, me and my sister have a room booked." Cammie told her. She open up a worn, large, leather bound book and flipped to today's date. As she dragged an old wrinkled finger down the yellowing pages my eyes caught sight of the tail I had spotted earlier, he had gotten up and was heading to the stairs. I could definitely see the gun in his pocket unless he was just happy to see someone.

"What are names my dear?" Linda asked, pulling out a pen that looked like it had been made during the 40's.

"Kellie and Maia Rivers." I smiled sweetly, the name bringing back memories of before I met the Chameleon beside me, before I met my sister. She tutted jingle bells through dentures whilst she check our legends.

"Oh yes, I have you down for today, one room and two beds?" She asked, we both nodded, grateful that it wasn't like the time in Morocco two months ago in October where we had one single bed between us. I guessed Cammie was thinking the same time, over our time together we'd grown close and had begun to realise just how much we had in common. Twins, right?

Linda gave us a simple brass key attached to a not so simple key ring, it was a large thick wooden heart with the number 23 carved into it in a very fancy font. "Harold will show you to your rooms. Harold!" She rattled out the call and a rather short 7 year old boy popped is head of from what I assumed was the kitchen.

Cammie smirked as the boy ran up to Linda and she ruffled his feathery red hair. He was wearing cute blue dungarees over a light blue polo shirt.

"Harold, would you be a dear and show these two pretty girls to their room. It's number 23." Harold nodded vigorously.

"Yes Grammy." He took our bags, avoiding eye contact and walked quickly away. Me and Cammie simply shrugged to one another and followed the quick boy to the stairs where I had seen our tail go up minutes before. If he planned to shoot us when we came up I would make certain he didn't get anywhere near Harold.

"I'm Harry by the way." He said as we walked up the wooden polished stairwell. "Grammy just likes to call me Harold."

"Is that your full name?" I asked, trying to make conversation with the small boy.

"Yeah but I hate it, it makes me sound like an smelly old man." We both laughed and the tips of his ears went red. He sped up, which I didn't thick was possible, and headed for the big oak door on the second floor. Everything here seemed to me made of old wood and ancient furniture.

"This is your room." I head, using his head to gesture to the door we eventually stopped at. "Number 23." As Cammie unlocked the door he kept talking. "Two beds, I bathroom, a leak sink and a noisy fan that rattles every time it spins." He grinned and I thanked him, taking our bags and heading after Cammie.

"By Harry." I said.

"By Alexa." She skipped off down the corridor. I froze.

"Wait." I called, heading after him, dropping our bags. Cammie followed quickly.

"What is it?" He looked nervous all of a sudden, like all the hyper energy he had had moments ago was gone. "Is everything okay? Is it what I said about the fan because in this weather it really isn't needed." He said sheepishly.

"You called me Alexa." I told him, crouching down to his level and looking straight into his baby blue eyes. I tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Oops." He said. "I meant Cammie, you two really do look so similar, I got mixed up." I turned back to leave but I grabbed his arm, Cammie quickly glanced around to make sure no one was looking.

"We never said they were are names." Cammie cut in.

"Didn't you?" His voice shook.

"They know we're here." I realised, releasing Harry. He ran back downstairs as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"We have to move, now." Cammie snapped.

So much for a nice hot chocolate, I thought.


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

Cammie POV

Crap, crap, crap. This wasn't part of the plan, they weren't supposed to know we were coming. The tail Alexa saw much have known who we were. I guessed we had been making ourselves known all across the world, namely Europe, for finding the remaining Circle of Cavan leaders. Sean was number 4 of 6, the 7th already being dead. If we couldn't catch him... He could alert the rest that we were coming.

Alexa shut the room door and took off her earmuffs, pressing a button inside the earpiece before putting them back on. "We've been made." She said to whoever was on the end, I guessed either Seth or Liz, Bex was on a training course with the MI6, Zach and Joe were working a job in Tulsa that wasn't to do with the Circle, Macey and Preston were in France and Townsend could give a rats ass what happened to us out here. A voice crackled back over the head set that I could make out. Alexa made a series of 'um hums' and 'yeahs' before she radioed out.

"So?" I waited. Alexa sighed and told me that it was Liz that answered. She told her that Townsend wanted them to catch Sean no matter what, if they had been caught it was their own fault that they couldn't lose him. "Of course he said that." I rolled my eyes.

"What do we do?" She asked me, licking her dry lips nervously.

"The jet, he'll go there to escape first, it's on the bottom floor." I recited from the blueprints Seth had showed me just before we left Gallagher Academy. "The ground opens up outside to let it fly and keep it concealed." She nodded, following my orders. I _was_ what my mum described me, the senior spy on the mission, although we were both 18 I was vastly more trained and knowledgeable.

I headed out the door first, regrettably leaving behind the bags and gear, there was nothing that couldn't be replaced but we'd be scolded for leaving it behind. "I'm guessing there isn't just a button in the elevator that takes us to this underground level?" Alexa asked rhetorically. Gliding along the corridor with ease, her feet didn't seem to be touching the floor she moved so gracefully. She was like water when she wanted to be.

"No, where would be the fun in that?" I said grimly, pressing the button for the ground floor sharply, the doors slid shut and we anxiously waited for the ding that told us we'd arrived.

As the doors opened we found the reception eerily quiet and deserted, except for Linda, who was angrily whispering to a terrified Harry who was white as a sheet.

We slowed our pace and I gestured to Alexa that I'd go first, putting on foot silently in front of the other, making no sound. Just as I was about to make my move when the ground lurch violently and sent me sprawling across the floor at Harry and Linda's feet. Alexa had managed to hold onto the wall as the Bed and Breakfast shook, knocking paintings off of the wall and spilling water and flowers out of their ornate jars that smashed on the floor below them.

Linda didn't seem at all effected by the sudden change in her work space, she merely grabbed a frightened Harry and pulled his face into her so he couldn't see anything. He held tightly onto her apron with his chubby fingers and buried his head deeper and Linda grabbed something from under her desk. I knew at once what it was and rolled out the way as she fired the first shot, her bad, old eyes making her miss my shoulder by inches.

Alexa clenched her jaw and I could see from where I crouched that she was about to charge at Linda, I shook my head and gave her a look that seemed to say, ' _go get Sean'._ I guessed she understood because her look told me that there was no way in hell she was leaving me with a psycho old lady with a 6 mm. But I hurried her along with an exaggerated head tilt and she disappeared around the corner, the falling objects making Linda not see her go.

"Come on, I know you're here." Linda whistled sweetly and I suddenly found her Little Red Riding Hood apron very appropriate indeed, the was the wolf pretending to be the nice Granny and I was Red Riding Hood, which was ironic considering my red coat. Frigging brilliant.

I steadied my breathing, I couldn't kill her and I certainly couldn't risk Harry. What was I going to do? I guessed I could try and disarm her but what then?

Crap, I was on my own.

"I said come out, I won't hurt you." From my hiding spot around the back of the counter I could hear Harry crying.

"Says the crazy old lady who just shot at me." I spat, staring at the library directly in front of me, if I could get to there... So I ran, rolling forward and jumping over bits of fallen furniture.

She fired 4 shots at me, all barely missing down to either her eyes or my dodging. When I go to the library I threw the table over and hid behind it as a few shots for their mark on it.

"Foolish child." Linda said, but it wasn't to me. Harry was crying and wailing now, the whole ordeal scaring and confusing him clearly.

I checked my gun was loaded just in case and scanned the room for any non-lethal weapons, none, except for the books... I gave a half smile in triumph and grabbed one, taking a second when I was sure Linda was too busy with Harry to fire at me to look over to see where she was. I lobbed the book at her hand, it hit home but she didn't drop the gun though, she just yelled a crude insult to me.

This was going to take a while. I hoped Alexa was faring far better.


	4. Dangerous Choices

Alexa POV

Was anyone here actually a guest? Running and dodging I couldn't see anyone still in the building except for crazy Linda and Harry. They'd known we were coming all along. I should have known the tail I had seen with his book upside down was far too obvious. I cursed my stupidity as I raced to the back door, the shaking had subdued but it was still happening, the vibrations were rippling through my feet and making me stumble about as I ran.

I calculated all the exit points as I sped past, leaping over fallen furniture and dodging ones that were just coming down. I turned a sharp left corner when I felt wind on my face, my momentum causing me to slam into the floral wallpapered walls ahead. My shoulder throbbed when I began moving again, the cold wind buffeting on my face and making me avert my eyes.

I reached the back door through the staff kitchen and the laundry room to find it was already open, what I saw made me freeze. A large sleek silver helicopter was literally coming out of the ground, the thick snowing mountain floor tearing open to let it out as a platform rose below it. The Circle had really upped its game, I felt like I had just walked into a Bond film. Gun shots to the door made me move again as the bullets splintered off the outside walls and shattered the window glass. "Crap." I hissed, ducking back and crouching with my back to the wall, finger itching on my trigger as I pulled my gun from its place. Three, two, one I let out a low breath and spun in front of the door, firing three rounds at the men in black that stood out against the snow. I hit one and whirled back down on the other side of the door, praying Cammie was having a better time with the Big Bad Wolf formerly known as Grammy.

I heard shouts in French and the snow outside crunched, I judged by the heaviness of the foot prints and the pace that there were two men in body gear slowly approaching where I was hiding. The sound of an engine started and I clenched my jaw, Sean couldn't get away, not now when we were so close. My hand traveled down my leg till it reached my boot where my back up knife was waiting eagerly to be used. A black clad boot crossed the threshold of the door and I embedded it in his foot. He roared in pain and toppled over, I slammed his face into the floor and shot the other one in the stomach, he collapsed and hit his head on a stack of shelves, a pool of blood formed at my feet.

As quite as a mouse I walked outside, my small feet instantly sinking into the soft snowy ground. There were no men left guarding the plane but there were 3 inside with the Circle leader we were after. With was fantastic. Where the hell was Cammie?

Bullets hit the ground and sprayed snow in my face, momentarily impairing my vision. I bent down low and tried to shield myself with a wall of snow, wishing I had Cammie's chameleon ability.

Peering over my snowy hideaway I saw two of the men jump out of the helicopter to investigate, which was good for me. If they were separated it would be easier to take them out. Two knee shots and they were down for the count, but just to be sure I kicked their guns away, running to the helicopter now as they tried desperately to take off. Thankfully, luck or God or whatever there is was on my side and there was too much snow caught on it, leaving them temporarily grounded. Sean glared daggers at me from his seat in the back, probably realising that I was merely just a Gallagher Girl who hadn't even graduated yet. He pulled a gun from on of his guards angrily and tried to shoot me, which I was really getting tired off. I leaped over piles of ice and tried not to slip as I avoided the hail of bullets raining close by me. The helicopter started to take off as I reached it, grabbing the wrist of one of the men firing at me and throwing his out.

All that was left was Sean and the pilot. Easy peasy. Using the metallic railing for support I clambered into the helicopter just as it left the ground. Then Sean punched me in the face.

I rolled back from the force and almost fell out the side, we were gaining altitude quicker than I'd expected. "Stupid bitch, do you not know who I am?" I tasted blood from my nose and wiped it away.

"Sean Wilcox." I said with a sour smirk, pulling my self up. "Circle of Cavan leader, I know exactly who you are." He lunged again, his black hair blowing rapidly in the wind, I side stepped him, nearly slipping but regaining my balance in time to knee him in the gut. The pilot in the front looked scared and confused.

"Nous mettre bas, maintenant!" I yelled. "Put us down, now!" Sean punched and I ducked, giving his a sharp jab below the rib cage. He howled in pain and teetered backwards, far too close to the edge for my liking. The pilot fumbled with the dials and leavers, trying desperately to put us down on the ground before we flew over the edge of the cliff.

"Non!" Sean shouted, kicking me in the shins and grabbing the chairs for support. The poor scared pilot didn't know what to do, so I didn't much blame him for what happened next. He pushed the controls down and then back up, trying to figure out who to listen to, the girl with the gun or his boss.

Sadly he didn't have time to figure out which one as we collided head on with a large tree, the propellers jammed up and snapped and the front of the helicopter was crushed on impact, sending us spinning out of control. In a blind panic I tried to jump out, but something hit me on the back of the head from behind.

The last thing I saw was Sean jump out to a soft snowy landing as the helicopter tumbled off the side of the mountain.


	5. A Fallen Sister

Cammie POV

I was going to take it slow, bide my time and try not to hurt Linda, that was my plan. It was a solid plan.

And I was going to go through with it too, I had been doing so for the past 15 minutes, throwing book upon book to distract her and make her miss her mark. It was going as well as can be expected, until I looked out the window and saw the helicopter explode.

I knew Alexa had been on it, even though I hadn't seen her I felt it, my body was screaming at me that she had been on it when it crashed. I watched, frozen in pure terror and sadness as it plunged off the mountain edge to the icy ground below. It was all I could do not to crumple to my knees and cry.

Linda looked at me with bemusement, her wrinkled lips curling into a cruel grin. "Oh dear," she pouted in a patronising tone, looking at me down her nose, "I do hope your pretty friend wasn't on board that. It would be simply dreadful."

I pulled my gun and fired blind, I wasn't necessarily trying to hit her, but I had to make her pay. Most of my shots missed, the tears in my eyes blurring my vision. I didn't know if she was laughing to hide her fear or if she was just plain batty but when one of my shots hit her hip she howled in pain and crumpled to the rugged floor. Harry sobbed loudly in the corner, his eyes fixed on me in horror. What had I done?

I kicked the gun out of Linda's hand and wiped my eyes with my sleeves, my mouth tasted like blood and salt.

Alexa had been on that helicopter. She had been on that helicopter. She... I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening, I couldn't have lost her now. We'd barely even found each other.

"Grammy?" Harry whimpered. I fixed my eyes on him, his face was wet with tears and he was ghastly pale.

"She'll live." I tried to make my voice sound as sincere as possible, but I knew I'd failed, just like I'd failed my sister.

She was my responsibility, I was the more trained and skilled Gallagher Girl, I was the leader of the mission, not her, it should never have been her.

"I'm sorry about your sister." He crawled over to where Linda was trying to pull herself up, the bullet appearing to have dislodged her metal hip.

"Keep pressure on it." I told her, heading to the window to see if there were any survivors. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, my stomach fluttered then dropped like a stone. It wasn't her, I wasn't her... It was Sean Wilcox dragging himself up out of the snow, he was battered and bleeding but alive. It should have been him, not her, it should have been him.

I went out the door and straight towards him, my feet crunching angrily in the snow and my blood roaring in my ears. What would I tell mum? Or Joe? Zach? the girls? Oh god, what would I tell Seth? Had he been in her ear the whole time, had he heard?

I caught up to Sean, who was fumbling with bloodied hands to cock his gun, I kicked it away and grabbed him by the collar. "Where is she!?" I demanded, punching him in the face. This wasn't protocol, this wasn't the mission, Townsend would kill me.

But when Sean smiled with bloody, broken teeth I really didn't care. "Your sister? If she wasn't killed in the explosion then the fall took care of her." I kneed him in the ribs and drew my gun, aiming it at his face. "You two look so much alike, I thought you were her for a second when you appeared." I wanted to pull that trigger, I needed to, for Alexa.

That wasn't what she would have wanted, I realised, she'd want me to complete the mission with or without her by my side. And that's what I was going to do.

I hit Sean around the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Then I got out my phone and called Gallagher Academy.

The ringing was unbearable. Then someone answered. "Cammie?" It was Liz, she sounded scared and shaken. "Oh my god I was so worried, Alexa's coms shorted out we didn't know what happened. Seth was so worried, I'll go tell him you're both okay." She sounded like she was walking into another room.

"Liz wait." Everything on the other end stopped moving.

"What is it? Is everything okay? Did Sean get away? If he did the most important thing is that you're both-"

"I got Sean." I said, I guessed sentence I was using was going to be short.

"Then... You _are_ both okay, aren't you?" Liz held her breath.

"Alexa-" My voice broke and I sobbed. "She didn't- I can't- Oh god Liz." I took ragged breaths and tried to regain my composure.

"No, no Cammie she's not..?" Liz didn't dare finish what she was going to ask, I didn't think she could. She swallowed loudly. "I'll tell Townsend, we'll send a chopper to come collect you and Wilcox." She paused for a moment before saying. "I'm really so sorry." Then she hung up.

When she was gone for sure I put my phone away and trudged aimlessly to the cliff ledge, each step I took weighed a tone and I couldn't bare it. When I reached the side I saw the burning smokey wreckage from way up there. I tried a few breaths to remain calm before collapsing to my knees.

And cried.


	6. The Loss Of A Gallagher Girl

Liz POV

I hugged my thin knees to my chest on the long helicopter ride to the B&B where Cammie was waiting for us with Sean, alone. I had insisted on coming along, other than Townsend I was the only one there to try and calm Seth down, which wasn't easy. Neither was telling him. I know I hadn't know Seth long but I'd never seen him fall apart like that, just the four words "Alexa didn't make it." And I broke his world. I don't think break is the right word really, more like destroyed, incinerated, ripped apart like it was a sheet of paper. He'd been silent all the journey, there was a rage building behind his eyes that scared me, I was worried what he might do to Sean.

Nothing he didn't deserve I suppose, but it wasn't the way. Alexa knew that. _Knew_ that. I bit my lip and looked over out the window to the horizon, I missed the days of basic training back at the Academy, messing around with Bex and Cam before any of this even happened. I even thought of a time before Macey came, a simpler time.

I still wouldn't change it for the world. And neither would Alexa, I supposed, spending her entire life on the run was never going to be an option for her. But I still couldn't believe she was gone... It seemed like we'd been on this journey together for years, not just months.

I wondered how Cammie was taking it all alone, waiting for us to arrive. The helicopter jerked and threw me from my thoughts, the pilot apologised and Seth rolled his tired eyes.

"It'll be okay." I told him, he huffed at me turned to the window. The snowy peeks stretched as far as we could see, some towering so much higher than the others. How had Cam and Alexa climbed one of those things, I was so grateful I wasn't out in the field.

"Alexa liked she snow." Seth said after about 5 minutes of dead silence. I turned my head so I was looking at him, but he was still looking out of the window. "A few weeks ago she told me just how much she was looking forward to a white Christmas." I frowned. "She said that she wanted to spend this Christmas as a family, all of us, she hadn't done that in a long time." I gritted my teeth and clenched my jaw, my bottom lip quivered.

"We're nearly there!" Townsend yelled over the sound of the engine, the pilot next to him pushed the lever and we began to descend down, it was then that we could see the thick smoke rising from over the edge below. Seth exhaled angrily and prepared to get out, I did the same, pulling my warm coat closer to my thin frame. Once the propellers began to slow and we hit ground Townsend signaled for us to get out. I went first, jumping down on the crunchy white snow, my boots went straight through and almost up to my knees.

The Bed and Breakfast was a sight, it looked like it had been in an earthquake. The back door flung open once all three of us were out, the pilot elected to wait, this wasn't going to take long.

I crunched over the Cammie as fast as I could, desperate to hug her tightly. A guilty part of me was so grateful that it hadn't have been her. God, if it had been... I didn't want to think about that, Cammie was okay, Cammie was alive.

Cammie hugged me so tightly my bones felt like they were going to snap. Seth was a little bit further behind, staring off at the smoke coming from the still burning helicopter. "We got here as quick as we could." Townsend said, no words were exchanged between me and Cammie, we just nodded to each other.

"If you have Wilcox we'd best get going." Cammie stepped to one side and let he get the Circle leader. Townsend grabbed him by the top of his arm and got Seth to help him, which he reluctantly did.

"Sorry." He said to Cammie before grabbing the other arm and dragging a half unconscious Wilcox through the snow, we followed the drag line shortly after.

Cammie peered over the edge one last time. "Was she definitely in there?" I had to ask, someone had to ask. Cammie nodded numbly.

"She was." Was all she said. I took her and and squeezed it once we got back into the helicopter.

"We're sending a team in in 10 minutes to clean out the place and remove the wreckage before local authorities show up." Townsend made sure Wilcox was secure before sliding into the seat next to the pilot once again and giving him the order to take off. Once we began to lift off of the ground I curled up in the position I had been in earlier. No one felt much like talking, it was going to be a long flight home.

* * *

The only words exchanged on the whole flight were from Townsend to the pilot and vise versa. There was also a bless you by both Cammie and Seth when I sneezed. I did love our talks so very much.

When we landed I stripped off my coat as I was climbing out, the gates to Gallagher Academy having never looked so welcoming before.

"Let's get inside, we need to arrange for Wilcox to be delivered." Townsend said.

"That's it?" Cammie raised her voice. We all stopped just before the main doors.

"Ms. Morgan, I don't have time for this." Townsend said. Why was he being like this? I didn't understand.

"No, we do. We just lost a Gallagher Girl out there, a friend, my sister, and you haven't said a damn thing about it." With that she stormed inside, I didn't know what to say. We had all lost a sister.


	7. CoveOps

*3 months later*

Cammie POV

I woke up moaning to the sound of a loud alarm next to my head. It had been three months since we had caught Sean Wilcox and still I couldn't stop thinking about it, even as I pulled myself up out of my tangled blue sheets and trudged over to brush my teeth I replayed the image of the helicopter falling down the snowy, rocky mountain again and again in my head like a broken record that I couldn't stop.

I knew I shouldn't still have been thinking about it, it was almost Christmas and the school was alive with talk of presents and the ball mum was setting up in memory of Alexa, there was going to be music, dancing, dresses, it was going to be magical. She had taken the whole thing quite hard, closed in on herself if you will, and it was surprising she was making such a big statement. I guessed she was was moving on, and so should I.

I brushed my blonde hair rigorously and washed my face with a hot green cloth before doing my makeup; this past few months had been quiet. There had been no more leads on any of the Circle of Cavan leaders, those who were still out there anyway, and I had spent my time going to class and hanging with my friends. It had been like it was before, before we'd even met Alexa, except now we had Seth with us too. Which we didn't mind of course, him, Bex and Zach had gotten closer over the last few months and as hard as I'd tried to spend time with them, he reminded me of her too much, and I think the feeling was mutual.

I kind of resented mum at those moments, all those years wasted with a twin sister I had never known I had. But I never said anything, what's done is done, right? It had taken me a while to face her, almost a month really, till I realised that I was really angry at myself for leaving her alone while I faced a crazy old lady and a little boy.

I put on my uniform and headed for the door just as Liz was rolling off of her bunk. "You got ready fast." She mumbled. "Where're Bex and Macey?" I smiled at her as I grabbed my bag from next to the door.

"They left earlier to help Townsend set up for our next CoveOps assignment for extra credit. I spent the night with Joe going through some old Order of Fortis files so I declined." I explained the her, she groaned her understanding. "Why aren't you up yet?"

"I don't have classes till midday, something about having enough credits to have graduated last year." She smiled lazily and proudly.

"Of course you did." I laughed. "Bye." She waved and I left, shutting the door behind me.

I headed down to the lesson like I had done for the past few years, students walked past me and around me and beside me, it was so familiar, so nice. I skipped down the steps and turned the usual corners, some people said hi, some didn't, at times this place really did feel like a regular school. Until I realised it wasn't

I got to class and took my usual seat, the lesson went by in a blur, I made notes on feint attacks and blending in to surroundings as well as how to not get caught breaking and entering, you know, just typical school stuff. At the end Townsend explained our next assignment.

"Now, this is where it gets fun," he began and I knew we were in for a treat (insert sarcastic tone here). "You'll each be paired up with another student based on the colour ball you'll select from the bag Macey will be passing around shortly, once you have your assigned partners I'll tell you your location. The task is simple, to retrieve the object that is hidden there before the time runs out, once assigned designated partners the location and object will be known to you by Bex."

Only one person dared to raise their hand. "And what if we don't find it before the time runs out?" Kim asked.

"Then you'll be forced to do the forfeit." He grinned.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Raise your hand in my class Miss Morgan." Townsend said sternly. "The forfeit is something I will decide when the time comes based on who failed and how badly they do so." That sounded horrible, I thought.

Courtney raised her hand and Townsend gestured to her to speak. "And these objects we have to retrieve from these locations, I'm guessing they're secure and well guarded."

"Bingo." Townsend said triumphantly. "Now, Macey, if you'd be so kind as to pass the bag around the class." Macey came around one by one and held the bag out before us to reach in and grab a ball. When it was my turn she gave me a sympathetic smile, I knew this was going to be back. Carefully I reached in the bag and felt around the smooth small balls, they felt about the size of pool balls and were cold. I selected one from near the bottom of the bag and drew it out, it was a lime green colour; Alexa's favourite, I thought sadly.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head I looked around to see who else had the same green and me. Everyone else was doing the same with their colours once Macey had given the last ball to Mick. I spotted my partner on the other side of the room.

Seth.


	8. The Real Truth

_**A/N: Will be jumping forward and backward in time a bit :)**_

*3 months earlier*

Alexa POV

The first thing I felt was unbelievable pain, it caused me to drift in and out of consciousness for what seemed like days. The first time I woke up again my veins were on fire, and so was everything else; the powerful and intoxicating thick black smoke filled my lungs and caused me to black out.

The second time I woke up I was half covered in snow and ash, I couldn't feel most of my body below my neck, which I was quite thankful for. I managed to looked down, through my one eye that wasn't swollen shut, at my body I threw up at the sight of my blood and what looked like stomach contents pooling out on the crisp white layer that had covered my body while I'd been out. When I tried to move my lower body I felt the most unbearable pain I had ever experienced and my vision blurred.

The next to last time I woke up I wasn't in the smoldering helicopter wreckage, but a stone walled room with no natural light what so ever. The only light was the lamps on the walls and the one shining on me. Around me there were doctors, or, I assumed they were, wearing blue robes and white masks and holding surgical needles. One looked at me in alarm when they saw I was awake and tried to stop the other as the stuck something inside of me. I attempted to scream out of my sandpaper raw throat and passed in pain yet again.

I thought for sure I was dead the last time I woke up. The room was stark white and so was I, my clothes were anyway. Instead of smelling rotting me and smoke I smelled disinfectant and... lavender?

"It's to held sooth you." A voice said, I tried to sit up but I felt restraints on my ankles, wrists and waist, the one on my waist hurt like a bitch when I tried to move against it. "Oh yes, I'd be careful of that one; we weren't sure if we should give you the full body restraint you see, given your obvious condition but our source told us you were a fighter." Thankful I could move my stiff, sore neck and I craned it to try and see where the voice was coming from, it was male, I knew that, quite low but dominant, and familiar. I heard the man approaching and I could look at him better. I swear to God if I could have screamed I would have screamed bloody murder.

I guessed my face said it all because he chuckled. "Oh Alexa." He tutted. I ground my teeth together and rested my head back down on my pillow, every muscle in my body was screaming for me to relax and sleep but I couldn't help staying tense and angry, so angry. "When I get out of these restraints that you think will hold me," I tried out my rough voice, it was quiet but I knew he heard be, "I'm going to kill you, mark my words." Although he laughed he sounded unsure and made sure to take a careful step back. Truthfully, I couldn't get out of them, not in my weak state, not yet. I'd have to bide my time and wait, I knew it was a miracle I'd even survived the crash, though... if I was where I thought I was I'd rather of been dead.

"Alexa, Alexa, Alexa. Haven't you learned anything about this organisation?" He said in a patronising tone.

"That we always seem to stop you no matter what?" I snarled, assessing my the damage done to my body discretely. All toes and fingers accounted for, I could still flex my shoulders, knees and elbows but breathing in hurt and my stomach burned, so did the back of my head.

"No, that in the end, we'll always win." He patted my on the shoulder and I hissed at him, what else could I do?

"What do you want?" I demanded, my voice stronger than before.

"We want to help you, get you all back to your old self again." He said like it was obvious.

"Get me back to my old self? Good. Then we can have that fight I talked about." I said sharply.

"There's that fighting spirit." He laughed. "Once you're in a good condition we can begin getting the information we need." A shiver went down my spine and I bit my lip, which I discovered to be split and swollen.

"I'll never tell you anything, and you know it. You're just wasting your time old man." I laughed, it hurt. He seemed to notice my pain and it gave him great joy.

"Ah, that might be the 4 broken ribs. You also had internal bleeding, nothing we couldn't handle, you might recall our surgeons patching you up, terrible accident that, you waking up," there was no remorse in his voice, "but no matter, we managed to stop the bleeding and make sure your guts were fully back inside your body. They tell me if you weren't so stubborn you'd have been dead days ago."

"Days?" How long had I been out? What about Cammie? Did they think I was dead?

"Oh yes, we found you after two days, that was about a week a go. You're on hell of a sleeper Ms. Solomon." He sounded sort of amused.

"And you're a hell of a jackass Dr. Collins." I remarked, taking a shallow breath and closing my eyes. "Now piss off." I could hear him laughing as he walked out and I fell back asleep.


End file.
